


Off the Deep End

by royalty_xo



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalty_xo/pseuds/royalty_xo
Summary: “I think this is a fantastic idea.”My take on what would've happened if the bar hadn't been closed.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Off the Deep End

“Up next to the stage is Sam Trenton. Lucas Ripley, you’re on deck.”

Lucas practically got whiplash from turning his head so quickly at the DJ’s announcement. He turned back to see a borderline drunk Victoria Hughes across from him laughing her head off. 

This is certainly not what he planned for the evening. After spending all day at Station 19, he expected to end up in his house, like he did pretty much every night. He told himself he was going to 19 to keep an eye on his former best friend. It was the anniversary of his wife’s death and if the Captain’s cold treatment towards Lucas was any indication, he was surely not over losing his wife. 

However, he may have had an ulterior motive. There may have been someone else he wanted to see. Victoria intrigued him. Ever since her apology at the peer support group, he’d found himself thinking of her. Her smile. Her laugh. So when she invited him for a drink after shift, he didn’t find it hard to turn down her offer. They’d wandered into a bar which happened to be having karaoke night. They’d spent the past hour talking and drinking. Somewhere between her second cocktail and her first beer she must have gotten bold and decided to put Luke’s name on the list to perform.

He downed what was left in his bottle and stood up. “I’m only doing it if you join me,” he said as he held out his hand for her to grab. She took another sip and then wrapped her fingers in-between his. 

“Let’s go pick out a song,” Vic said.

Vic could barely hold it together as the guy currently on stage was belting out a very tone deaf version of Livin on a Prayer. The drunken crowd didn’t seem to mind. Luke tried to regain her focus so they could select what they were gonna sing. After browsing the list for a few more seconds, Vic pointed to one. “This one?” She half asked, half said.

“Sure.” Lucas replied. Sam wrapped up his song and the DJ announced that Lucas was up next. He and Vic walked over and both grabbed microphones as the music began to play.

Tell me somethin’, girl  
Are you happy in this modern world?  
Or do you need more?  
Is there something else you’re searching for?

I’m fallin’  
In all the good times   
I find myself longing for change  
And in the bad times, I fear myself

As he finished singing his part he looked over at Vic and was blown away as she began to sing. She had the most angelic voice he’d ever heard. The audience seemed to think so as well as they’d fallen silent.

I’m off the deep end  
Watch as I dive in  
I’ll never meet the ground  
Crash through the surface   
Where they can’t hurt us  
We’re far from the shallow now

The end of the song was met with a boisterous applause from the audience. Blue eyes met brown and the passion was thick between them. Vic reached out her and which Lucas gladly took as they exited the stage. They were headed back to their table only to find it was now occupied. 

“My place is right around the corner,” Vic whispered in his ear. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leading her outside. 

They walked hand in hand in a comfortable silence. Neither wanted to ruin the moment and neither knew how to describe what had just transpired between them. If you had asked anyone in the crowd, they would’ve told you they were a couple deeply in love sharing a song with each other. Completely unaware that they were anything but.

Vic unlocked the door when they reached her place he followed her inside. 

She must not have been able to contain it anymore because just as he was about to comment on how nice her place was, she blurted out “What was that?”

“What was what?” He asked, not wanting to assume what she was referring to.

“Up there on stage. You felt it too, didn’t you?”

“Victoria I…”

“I usually hate it when people call me Victoria, but when you say it, it’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard,” she said as she made her way over to him.

“I think I should go, before something happens that we can’t take back.” Lucas spat out. She was clearly starting to affect him.

“I think you should stay,” she said, running her hand down his tie. “Because let’s be honest, this isn’t gonna go away.” 

“What isn’t gonna go away?” Luke asked her.

“You wanting to kiss me,” Vic whispered as she stood on her tippy toes to give him a soft kiss on the lips. “Or you wanting to see how I taste,” she added before kissing him again.

With that comment all the resolve Luke had went out the window. Keeping their lips and tongues connected, he picked her up and carried her to the couch so that she was straddling him. 

“If you think this is a bad idea, speak now because if we go any further I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself.” He said as she planted kisses up and down his neck.

“I think this is a fantastic idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so annoyed we were robbed of a Vicley singing scene. Fingers crossed season 4 is not a nightmare.


End file.
